The Broken Girl
by Nightmarity19
Summary: A girl named Anna Rhymes comes across the Winchesters and something else...bad
1. Chapter 1 Expermental

The Broken Girl Chapter One Discovery

Sam and Dean were driving along a coastal road into Washington D.C., going past the White House.

"Hey Sammy you think the president is in there?" Dean asked jokingly.

"Wouldn't doubt it" Sam responded with a straight face.

Dean gave off a scoff with his failed attempt of getting him to laugh considering they just fought 2 succubi and a siren so things weren't going very well for Sam. Every person he'd try to get in a relationship with either got possessed or killed. Dean could feel this even thought his eyes were on the road he always cared for his brother.

"Sam listen I know that in our line of work involves killing demons and other out of this world creatures but that shouldn't deter you from having a relationship with somebody whoever that may be" Dean explained.

"I know Dean but everytime I do...it ends in disaster" Sam said looking out the window.

Dean patted his brother on the back to reassure him that he'll be alright. Sam smiled a little bit, knowing his older brother had his back when things got hairy but tonight was about to get crazy.

Meanwhile, in a field outside city life in D.C. a girl with purple hair and ripped up clothes rose out of a grave of some sort. She looked around noticing it was nighttime and her captor was going to eventually find out she isn't buried outside his house so she had to move quickly. The woman ran out, not looking back in fear that whoever captured her and wanted to bury the poor girl alive certainly didn't want that opportunity slip away. She eventually rain into the street passing out in front of a streetlight.

Dean stopped the car in front of a red light tapping on the steering wheel. Out of the corner of Sam's eye he spotted a girl leaning on a nearby streetlight, his instincts immediately kicked in as he got out of the car and carried the girl into the backseat of the car before going back to his passenger's side.

"Um who is she?" Dean asked puzzled.

"Doesn't matter who she is, she needs medical attention right now!" Sam commanded.

Without a second thought Dean floored it whizzing past incoming traffic without a care in the world until the car came to a screeching halt and Sam brought her back out and into the ER hallway where nurses rushed the battered bruised body into a hospital bed while Sam and Dean waited but Sam was pacing back and forth feverishly.

"Sammy hey she'll be fine trust me" Dean said.

"I have to be certain Dean...she was running away from someone or something dangerous and we're lucky to have found her" Sam began to explain.

"Yes you're right but we barely know her let alone why someone was chasing after her" Dean retorted.

Sam was about to say something but hesitated a little bit to say anything and knew better about the kind of situations him and Dean got into. Him carrying a strange woman into their lives when they barely even know who this person is made Dean very suspicious about what end game they have.

One nurse came out, guiding the two Winchesters to the woman's room where she sat down looking down in shame of causing everyone a scare but to Sam it meant that she could live another day.

"Sorry you went so far to save my life" she apologized.

"It was no trouble at all, so um miss what's your name?" Sam said warmly.

"Anna...Anna Rhymes" Anna introduced.

"My name is Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam Winchester" Dean introduced himself and Sam.

Anna held her wound from some kind of brand that her captor put on her.

"So could you tell us what happened to you?" Sam asked.

At first she didn't want to say something because she didn't want these two people caught in the crossfire but right now they were there for a reason.

"I was running away from somebody who said I am quite a beautiful girl" Anna recalled.

Dean made a face of disgust and confusion.

"When he had me bound he didn't want me to escape his clutches" Anna continued, gripping at the white sheets with tears flowing down her face.

"Hey hey it will be ok Anna, whoever did this we will find him or her" Sam reassured her.

Dean nodded, agreeing what his brother said smiling.

The doctor walked in to notice that Anna was starting to smile with the Winchester brothers. "I see that you all are having a good time."

"We try to make the world tolerable for ordinary people" Dean joked.

"Miss Rhymes I will bring in some release forms so you make leave" the doctor said smiling before leaving.

"While he's doing that I'll head to the Food Court to get some grub. You two want anything?" Dean announced looking at Anna and Sam.

They both said no in synch which made Dean raise an eyebrow.

"Ok then I'll be right back" Dean said leaving.

When Dean left, Anna started to blush a little because she could see how Sam was close….almost kiss worthy but they met and already she liked him already even though a growing evil was coming at them like a bulldozer demolishing an office building.

"So Sam I really appreciate you helping me" Anna said grateful.

"It was no trouble at all" Sam responded warmly.

With everything that has happened to Sam and Dean in the past they always found a way out of sorrow and into happiness at least for a few moments. Dean came back eating a piece of pizza, seeing Anna connecting with Sam in so many ways.

 _Huh, so I guess this is what he meant by meeting someone that heals his aching heart_ Dean smiled.

After Anna signed the release forms, all three of them walked out of Medstar Washington Hospital Center and into the car. They sped off the hospital parking lot into city streets where a lone man balded up their fists, knowing that his one and only chance to break Anna's spirit faded away.

He left out an angry grunt and faded away in the shadows never to be seen again.

Anna looked out the window and to see only darkness and maybe a few trees.

 _Please don't find me Lucifer I don't want to be abandoned again_ Anna looked worried.

"You ok back there?" Dean asked.

Anna let out a quick nod looking back out the window as Dean kept driving.

"So Cas said the pentagram was in the woods?" Sam asked.

"Yea, he wanted us to investigate while he is handling things in Heaven" Dean responded.

Anna was confused with what Dean and Sam were talking about.

Her worries


	2. Chapter 2 We Happy None

**The Broken Girl Chapter Two We Happy None**

Dean stopped the car in front of a yield sign and a warning label. They both left the car leaving Anna behind until Sam stopped to look back to see that she was still in the car and from her facial expression, it gave Sam some kind of mindset that whatever happened to her she didn't want to go back.

"Anna you wanna stay in the car?" Sam said lightly tapping the window.

"No I'll be fine coming out; I'll be out in a minute to catch up" Anna responded smiling.

Sam nodded then caught up with Dean. They walked deep into the deep dark forest, guns and flashlights on hand to keep anybody from coming up for a sneak attack without being blown to smithereens.

"So she stayed behind while I find a pentagram in god knows where in this forest. Sam I hope you know what you're doing because if not we're going to have complications" Dean said looking around.

"I know Dean but don't worry she's safe in our Impala until we return" Sam said back walking over to the pentagram made in the dirt.

"Here we are" Dean said shining the light on the symbol, "So our dear old friend Lucifer set up shop here in D.C. but why?" Dean asked.

Sam spaced out for a moment. _I hope Anna is ok in the car by herself_

"Sam? Hey earth to Sammy we need you" Dean shined his flashlight in his brother's face to get him focused.

He broke out of whatever trance he was in at the moment while they were handling a case that included a pentagram note thanks to Lucifer who may or may not be there.

"Sorry Dean I just spaced out for a moment" Sam apologized.

Dean was about to say something snarky but thought none of it and accepted the simple fact that Sam was now finally happy about being able to help someone and his willingness to keep a person alive.

"I appreciate your concern Sammy but right now we have to handle this" Dean said.

Sam nodded and looked more into the mysterious pentagram laying on the ground, not covered by trees or moss.

Upon further investigation Sam found a kanji symbol that meant "Fear" but in a sinister way. Dean walked further in the forest and into some kind of hut where a couple was brutally murdered which made Dean sick but he pressed on to find more evidence. In a closet full of tacky clothing he found an upside down cross drawing etched eerily on the wall.

"Yea he was here now I-" Dean was interrupted by incoming footsteps approaching.

He hid behind the closet door to see a man walk in with a messy kind of beard, a green plaid shirt, jeans, and black shoes examining his current surroundings as he sensed someone was here ruining what plan he had.

"I could've sworn I heard someone in here" Lucifer said looking around the bedroom.

That's when he noticed shoes peeking out of the closet in plain sight. Lucifer smirked, proceeding to the closet then upon opening it, all he could see was only shoes but no body which disappointed Lucifer a lot.

"Damn! Whoever is doing this is very good at it but no matter, my plan will remain the same: Find that girl" Lucifer smirked a toothy grin leaving the room.

Dean crawled from underneath bed sheets sneaking out by way of an open window to meet Sam a few meters away.

"Hey you found something?" Sam asked.

"Yea I did and the answer is Lucifer is planning something and it has something to do with Anna" Dean explained not taking any breaks for a breath.

"What does the Devil have to do with Anna?" Sam pondered stroking his chin thinking of a reason.

Dean raced back to the car, peering through the window he could see Anna sleeping using her jacket as a makeshift blanket.

"Should we tell her about Lucifer?" Sam asked.

Shaking his head, Dean walked over to his side of the Impala and kickstarted the engine, giving off a gentle purr that Dean loved. Sam got in next, feeling uneasy about not telling Rhymes that the devil is after her for some reason.

Once they got on the road, everything was quiet except for Anna who was snoring a little loud that made Sam chuckle quietly.

"She's like a little angel" Sam whispered looking back at Anna sleeping.

Dean smiled as well.

All of a sudden out of nowhere an unnatural force seized the car into a screeching halt and cut it off instantly.

"Sam did you shut the car off?" Dean asked frantic.

"No I didn't, it must have been some kind of engine malfunction" Sam assumed.

Both doors swung open and pushed them out holding them down to the pavement. Out of the corner of Dean's eye he noticed Lucifer looking down at them smiling wickedly.

"You know I would just kill you and be done with it but I thought, it makes things too easy so here's what you're going to do: Hand me the girl or risk an eternal hell" Lucifer offered Dean, getting down to his level.

Grunting desperately wanting to take Lucifer down, Dean looked up at him clearly pissed off. The sound of a gun cocked caught the devil's attention as Anna held the handgun pointed straight at him, ready to fire at any moment.

"Anna RUN!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs.

"She can't Sammy old boy, the reason is that fear of what I'm going to do with her is gripping her like a python squeezing the life out of it's prey" Lucifer said walking up to Anna.

The gun went off and shot Lucifer right in the stomach but had no effect as he got close enough he snatched her gun then crushed it in his fist. "No more tricks" he said smirking.

"I'm not afraid of you" Anna proclaimed.

"I don't expect you to be scared of me but I know how you really feel about me" Lucifer responded still having that wicked grin across his face.

Sam looked on with shock and fury, somehow breaking the hold and sprinting towards Lucifer while he was distracted with Anna. He speared him to a nearby lamp post causing it to tilt close to the ground.

"Sam you really like defending this stupid girl? I figured after all that has happened to you I figured you'd stop trying to form a relationship with any girl you meet" Lucifer taunted.

Sam repeatedly punched him making blood trickle out of his head and nose. Normally, it would be Lucifer having the upper hand but Sam was majorly pissed off and was letting his aggression out on Lucifer.

Anna got Sam off of him finally before he did something he would soon regret.

Lucifer stood up coughing up some blood on the sidewalk laughing as if Sam hurting him was a joke to him. Anna tugged on Sam's arm just in case something else happened.

"You Winchesters are so valiant in thinking just beating me up is going to hinder my plans, well that's where you're wrong" Lucifer said, disappearing in a fire blaze.


	3. Chapter 3 Karma In Hell

The Broken Girl Chapter 3 Karma In Hell

Dean got up finally to greet his brother and Anna Rhymes after what just happened a few moments ago with the Devil himself.

"Are you both ok?" Sam asked turning his attention to his brother and his new friend.

"Yea I'll be fine but this one I would like some answers as to why Lucifer has the hots for you" Dean demanded, pointing a single finger at Anna.

Sam made a face, telling Dean to back off and not place any blame on her.

"No no he's right Sam I have some questions to answer for. For the reason Lucifer is hunting me down is because one day while I was camping out in the forest, he showed up and snatched me up to be his bride as he said. At first I didn't want that considering I was already married but in short he gave me a mark as a way to track me down and contain me" Anna explained showing them a dark goat head mark on her shoulder.

"At least we know how he was able to find you" Dean said patting on her back reassuringly.

Anna was surprised by his sudden realization on how dangerous this situation could be. Something of this magnitude of danger involving the prince of all that is evil in the world, they were going to need as much resolve as physically possible in order to avoid whatever freaky wedding Lucifer was planning.

"Well at least we know what Lucifer wants and frankly he's about to lose... again" Dean proclaimed limping a little back to the Impala.

Sam and Anna followed close behind before Dean began to drive back to a run down hotel they were staying at in order for these three enough time contemplating a plan to stop Lucifer from getting a wife, especially someone is also a virgin.

"If Lucifer wants a wedding then he'll have to go through us" Sam said.

Dean nodded, taking off his jacket before sitting on one of the mattresses. Anna felt guilty after telling the Winchester brothers about what her secret as to why Lucifer is after her. The fear was coming to her again and this time all the lights began to flicker rapidly causing Sam and Dean to express faces of worry as the lights continued to flicker.

"Anna please tell me this is a prank because right now I'm not laughing!" Dean pleaded sharply.

Looking down, she fell into a fetal position not moving but just shivering in fear like a child in a hospital waiting room but this is worse. A powerful quake made the room shake violently, knocking over glasses and other necessities onto the floor.

"Sam! You might want to do something or this hotel is going for a nosedive!" Dean commanded, holding on to a leg of the mattress to hold on.

As if he moved on impulse, Sam moved closer to Anna and hugged her warmly which made her feel comfortable also soft as a teddy bear. The flickering lights and violent shaking began to recede until it finally stopped completely with Sam still holding on to Anna for dear life. He eventually let go, giving her time just for recovery also surveying the mere destruction she caused.

Dean looked outside to see a hole the size of Saturn open up a city streets of Washington D.C.

 _Holy crap she made that?! No wonder Lucifer wants her so bad... that gives us more of a reason to make sure Lucifer doesn't get his hands on Anna_ Dean thought.

He stepped away before someone spotted them and gave away their location. Dean then remembered what Anna said earlier about having a mark on her shoulder and how it can track Anna anywhere.

"Looks like we have some company" Dean said looking out the window.

His brother grabbed a pistol cased with holy bullets and cocks it.

 _"_ Here's what we'll do: I'll distract them while you take the Impala and drive" Sam planned out.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"I'll distract them as long as I can" Sam said again.

Before Sam could go anywhere, Anna pulled him into a kiss for good luck then he left.

Dean then motioned Anna to follow him into a parked Impala waiting for them and they got in and drove it around.

 _Not leaving without Sam_ Dean thought.

Sam in the meanwhile shot a few demons that were coming after him because he was one of the people who was after him after seeing a crater sized hole close to the hotel room. They were starting to close in on him when all of sudden they were rammed by the Impala, leaving his brother speechless but grateful he wasn't about to leave anyone behind.

"Get in quick!" Dean commanded.

Sam got in quickly as Dean sped off the hotel parking lot until he ended up on the highway not looking back at who he ran over.

"Thanks bro but why did you save me?" Sam asked.

"You're my brother I'm not leaving you behind plus I have a plan" Dean explained.

"You have a plan?" Anna asked skeptical.

Dean smirked. "Yep I have a plan. If Lucifer wants you then we'll set up a trap in the street then Sam will come in and take him out" he explained his plan.

At first Sam thought that was insane but after careful consideration he was on board with it.

"Ok Dean if we do this you have to promise me she won't get hurt" Sam said sharply.

"Scouts honor" Dean replied putting one hand on his heart.

That reassured Sam who looked back to notice Anna asleep comfortably in the back seat, using her jacket as a blanket as Sam smiled.

 _I'm really glad he's happy again... if only Dad could see him like this_ Dean thought, wiping a tear from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Hell Freeze Over

The Broken Girl Chapter 4 Hell Freeze Over

Dean stopped the Impala at a Hell looking alter that Lucifer set up while the Winchesters drove away from those demons he placed.

"You got your weapon ready to end this?" Dean asked.

"That wasn't the plan, I told you this will just stun him if need be but Anna will push him into a gateway thus banishing him back from where he came from" Sam explained for the 4th time.

Anna got out in a white skinny wedding dress revealing a bit of cleavege but not too much considering she had Dean's hidden blade inside her dress that Lucifer couldn't see without being distracted by her breasts. Sam in the meantime set up a gateway to trap the Devil once Anna goes in for a kiss.

"The gateway is almost done" Sam whispered in Dean's phone.

"Well you got limited time here bro so you might want to speed it up" Dean whispered back sharply.

"Doing the best I can" Sam responded back.

Lucifer wore a black and white suit with a bowtie smirking at the fact he is about to wed Anna but unknowing to him, Dean and Sam devised a plan to stop this hellish wedding.

"Anna you and I are destined to be together for all eternity. Don't worry you resist the first time but as days go by it will get easier" Lucifer said caressing her cheek smoothly.

 _Oh god he's even more of a creep than I originally thought_ Anna thought, pretending to be interested in him.

A small demon came down the aisle with two rings presenting them to Lucifer. He took then and thanked the demon by patting him on the head.

 _Well he is kinda sweet to his followers_ Anna watched that small display of kindness.

Then Lucifer slid the ring on Anna's finger that burned into her skin, making sure it doesn't come off. Anna winced in pain but kept a somewhat half smile on her face.

"Almost...and done" Sam said to himself as a swirling gateway presented itself.

"Is the gateway open?" Dean asked over the phone.

"Yep" Sam responded, going back to his hiding spot.

Anna saw the gateway out of the corner of her eye. "Lucifer honey why don't you and I share a kiss?" she asked.

Soon enough they both locked lips, backing up to at least a few inches to the gateway.

She broke the kiss looking at Lucifer with a fake smile. "I love you"

Anna pushed him off the altar that caused him to fall into the gateway but he grabbed Anna's hand.

"If I'm going then you'll join me" Lucifer proclaimed pulling Anna dangerously close to the gateway.

Dean jumped out of his hiding spot to tackle Anna then moving up to stab Lucifer's hand forcing him to break the grip he had on Anna. The gateway closed like a zipper on a coat and Anna cried in Dean's arms as he held her close stroking her hair as comfort.

"It's ok he can't hurt you anymore" Dean said holding her more.

Sam stepped out from the tree watching Dean comfort her.

Soon enough, morning came upon the city of Washington D.C. and Anna arrived at her house with help from the Winchester brothers. Sam guided her to the front door and smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything" Anna said.

"It was no problem at all I-" Sam was cut off by a sudden kiss by Anna.

Dean watched with a smile.

"Well I'll see you around Sam" Anna said going inside her house.

Sam waved and got back into the Impala as Dean drove away.

"I hope we see her again" Sam said looking out the window.

Dean nodded his head in agreement.


End file.
